Murder with a Twist
by Blue-eyed-inocence
Summary: harry has defeated voldermort, married draco malfoy, and has a whole new list of enimies.Then he was found dead in his own house.Now its up to Ron and Hermione to investigate the murder.But theres a twist.Rated for slight gayness.dont like dont read THAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's the not so innocent blue eyed innocence. Just saying hi before you read. This story will ****probelly**** stink but ****im**** new at this. This is a slash story. If you don't like ****boyXboy**** then please don't read. It may not be very prominent but it is there. **

**T****hanx**

**QWERTYQWERTYQWERTY**

Report # 0000376367234599

Case operator: Inspector Weasley and Detective Granger.

Subjects: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Inspector Weasley's notes

No one is sure how it started. Some rumors state that it was just a fling in 4th year that grew into hate and then love through the course of time. Others say that they were just fuck buddies in need of something. Even others are saying that Draco had always been out to capture the heart of harry potter and had finally got his chance. Even though _he_helped us win the war I still refuse to acknowledge _him_ as a person. Hermione says that I'm just letting past prejudices get in my way. I think he just befuddled her. Any way though that's not what I'm supposed to be writing about.

Harry Potter was 26 and married to Draco Malfoy. They lived at 22 w Susa Ave. I told harry that it was a dangerous place to live but he always believed the best of everyone. On the night of Dec. 17 he was found dead in his house. Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be found. So now me and 'mione are on the case to figure out the murder. Right now the key suspects are as follow.

Draco Malfoy: he's Harry's husband though he's nowhere to be found, his stuff was mysteriously missing and the door was locked suggesting that he was the last person through since no one else has a key but that doesn't mean much in the wizard world. Among the stuff that we think he took is a pic. Of Harry at their wedding.

Lucius Malfoy: enraged at the fall of his master he went out to seek his revenge. He escaped from Azkaban and his where about are currently unknown. He is known to hate the fact that his only son ended up marrying the golden boy, also the leader of the light side and the defeater of Voldemort himself.

Oliver wood: it was a known fact that before harry was with Draco he went out with Oliver wood for about 3 years. Oliver was said to never have been able to get over the fact that he was dumped in favor of a Weasley. One day while out drinking, a commonly known gossip overheard him saying he would get his Harry back if it was the last thing he did. He currently resides at 367 Ginger Ln.

Arthur Weasley: never proud of the fact that his adopted son had married a Malfoy, he had never done anything but Harry was never as warmly greeted at our hou… I mean The Weasley's house again. It has not been proven but there were several cases where muggle objects have gone haywire as if cursed in their house. They were always reported but nothing seems to have been done about it. It is to this day undergoing investigation.

Molly Weasley: SEE MR. WEASLEY FOR DEATAILS.

ADD NOTE Mrs. Weasley is said to have lost her sanity after the war due to losing 3 of her sons. Her current condition is unknown at this moment.

Albus Dumbledore: He was from INFO REMOVED BY MINISTRY OF MAGIC. PROPER CLEARENCE IS NEEDED most of his life. Nothing else is known.

Neville Longbottom: upset at the fact that harry was selected as the chosen one and he wasn't he set out to plot revenge. He has turned into a dark lord and is now trying to take Voldemorts place in society. No other information is known at this time.

**QWERTYQWERTYQWERTY**

**Kay that's the first chap. Tell me what you think or if I just need to stop the story now or if ****mabey**** I should rethink what ****im**** writing. Hey if you want you could tell me to do the cancan in a pink tutu on top of a ****dest**** for all I care. ****Ohhhhh**** and imaginary, internet cookies for all the reviewers. ****Thanx**

**byebye**


	2. Chapter 2

Report # 0000376367234599

Case operator: Inspector Weasley and Detective Granger.

Subjects: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Detective Granger's notes

Seeing as you have already seen my partner's notes I want to add mine in as well. No doubt you've just been informed that harry potter is in fact dead. He was found dead in his house and his husband, the missing Draco Malfoy… I mean Draco Potter, don't know why they took the potter name yeah it has a good reputation but come on the Malfoy name has a history. Oh well nothing can be done about it know. Just for the record I'm saying it now no I was not befuddled hexed cursed jinxed spelled or confused in anyway by the missing Draco. My boyfriend just has a lot of old prejudices to get over. Oh yes me and Ron have been going out for about 6 years now. Harry Potter was 26 and married to Draco Malfoy. They lived at 22 w Susa Ave. harry knew what he was getting into when he moved there but was determined to change it. On the night of Dec. 17 he was found dead in his house. Draco was nowhere to be found. Which is really sad, because, well actually I shouldn't be telling you this but before harry and him got married, well I kinda got him drunk and then fed him a bunch of Vertiserum just to make sure that he wasn't trying to pull something. Turns out he really truly loves harry.

Anyway, seeing as a few of our suspects were missing we decided to first go down to the house and see what we could find. As far as wizards are concerned, they are about the worst ever at pulling off a crime. Even the muggles can do it better, and that's saying something.

We ended up dusting for finger prints and trying to find any clue as to who was there recently. The list of data collected is below.

Fingerprints-

Draco Malfoy

Arthur Weasley

Oliver Wood

Albus Dumbledore

Neville Longbottom

Theodore Nott

Collin Crevally

The Collin Creeveys fingerprints were the ones that surprised me. He's now an investigative reporter for magical espionage, the hottest tabloid out there. And I don't mean just popular, the last time I tried to pick one up it burned my hand. Any way, it now run by Rita Skeeter and the fact that he was there tends to make you wonder if everything was all right between harry and Draco. Sure in the muggle world people don't believe most of what written in a tabloid but the funny thing is that about 96.4663442 it true.

As for Arthur Weasley, Ron's just trying to convince me that he was trying to make amends but it also may have had something to do with the fact that he is family and Ron has a hard time going against family. A proper spell check over the whole place showed that there were about 3 deactivated charms set to go off to different words but there was no way of tracing them so we can't say that it was in fact Arthur that did it.

Neville Longbottoms finger prints are possibly the most likely to be considered both harmless and dangerous at the same time. Almost everyone besides harry himself knew that Neville did not like him, but harry was convinced that Neville would never do such a thing. Even though we practically showed he concrete proof, he was rock solid in his convictions (A/N hehehe I made a pun hehehe) harry would quite often be seen at the local green houses talking with Neville. But now that Neville's missing it just seems to further proof that maybe he did kill harry.

Oliver woods prints are still a mystery at this point. No one's sure why he was there or even how long ago it was. So all we can glean from this is that Oliver may have something to do with the murder of harry or the disappearance of his husband Draco.

Albus was a constant visitor. Often visiting up to 5 times a week. It no surprise that his fingerprints were there. So me and Ron are about to the point where we are going to dismiss him from the investigation. But first a raid. Ohh I love going on raids. It's like a scavenger hunt but instead you get the ministry to freeze time for a couple hours and then go check peoples stuff. Yeah little known fact about me is that I'm an absolute snoop. Yeah I know it seems harsh to go and raid Albus, but we're talking about the savior of the world here. We're going to thoroughly make sure that it wasn't Dumbledore before we exclude him

Theodore Nott's finger prints are a little disturbing but he was a friend of Draco's and supposedly he had come to the light side but I never did like those Slytherins. Always so sneaky and shut up in there common room. Gave me the chills I'll tell you what. And their unhealthy obsession with snakes.

Anyway that's off the subject. Anyways we also did a magical trace of all magic that had been executed in the last week but all that showed up was the 3 previously mentioned hexes and then a few cleaning spells, which seems to say that whoever did this was either smart enough to kill him by hand or was strong enough to erase the magical signature. But right now it's a tossup between the 2 choices considering who our suspects are.

Right now as I'm typing this, Ron is driving the 2 of us to Oliver woods house. Since he had no reason that we know of for being at Harry's house, he is currently at the top of our list of Hateful-spiteful-awful-rot-in-hell-and –die people, ah I mean suspects. Oops m not supposed to voice my opinion of the suspects. Anyway, I guess I'll have to post the interview with Oliver next time. My computers battery is dying. Well till next time.

A/N okay sorry that the update took me so long except that I'm a super procrastinator and I didn't do my homework for like a week and then I was sick so I had more homework and then I got sick again and I'm still sick but now I'm on Christmas break. Yessss my b-day was 4 days ago. Yes go me. Any ways tell me what you think. Sorry it was so long in between updates. Till next time.

The not so innocent blue eyed innocence


End file.
